


indirect kiss (nsfw drabble)

by seokll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Armin Arlert, Dominant Eren Yeager, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: the three best buds, armin, eren, and mikasa all are out drinking. mikasa does her buddies a favor, as the most sober to buy some more drinks. this leaves our two men alone, drunk, and longing for each other without knowing.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	indirect kiss (nsfw drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> HI. so this is like season 4 design characters. they're also a bit older. but yeah long haired eren.

eren stretched his right arm around me, squeezing my arm. "hey, mikasa! since you bought dinner, i say i should do you a favor!!" he laughed. mikasa turned around, walking backwards as she faced us. "me, you, and armin go back to my place, and i give you some more cashhhhh.. anddd you drive and get us some alcohol!" 

mikasa rolled her eyes while she laughed a bit. "you can't drive because, what? you're already drunk?" i laughed a bit at this too, leaning into eren as we walked forwards his apartment complex "but, fine, fine. i'll do it. you two chill at eren's, i'll be back soon." mikasa said as she pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket. 

"ah, thank you mikasaaaa~" eren said as he blew a kiss to her, pushing me into the doors. i watched as eren sloppily walked me to his apartment. i thanked god that he lived on the first floor, going up stairs with both us, THIS drunk, would be a nightmare.

eren jiggled the keys into the lock, pushing it open and lazily putting up his jacket on a coat hook beside the door. i slipped my shoes off and pushed my hair out of my eyes. i found my way to the couch as eren pulled out the last beer in his fridge. "you wanna share?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he came forward and sat beside me. my face felt hot as he pushed the beer to my lips.

after i took a small sip, eren pulled away the drink and drank a bit himself. "indirect kiss, baby." he laughed and wrapped his arm around me. i laughed in response and leaned against him while i blankly watched the tv. i couldn't focus over the sound of eren's heartbeat, and maybe my own. 

why did they seem so loud? 

i looked up at eren, pushing my hand onto his white t-shirt. he quickly looked back, the pieces of his hair that weren't put up into a bun, were now brushing against my face. we seemed way closer than before.

my eyes drifted to eren's mouth then his eyes. "well, are you gonna kiss me, arlert?" eren asked, grabbing my waist and pulling me onto his lap. i whined as he pushed my crotch against his body. 

i was already so worked up, and the drinks i had earlier that were contributing to this.

i put my arms around eren's neck, playing with the clasp of his necklace. "well, do.. do you wanna kiss?" i asked, my voice a lot quieter than usual. 

"hm.. yeah, i think i do." eren smiled and pressed his lips against mine. i gasped a bit, my mouth opening for a spilt second which allowed eren to push his tounge into my mouth. 

i grabbed eren's shirt with my left hand, my right arm wrapped around his neck. eren's hands were cold, and i could feel his right hand digging my shirt out of my pants from the back. he ran his hand up my back and pressed his nails into my lower back.

i whined a bit at this feeling, pulling away from the kiss. "ah, armin. armin.. i wanna do more than kiss you." he mumbled, pressing his face into my neck before kissing it. i smiled and ran my left hand across his clothed chest. "can i? can i do whatever i want?" he asked me in a whiny tone. my heart was fluttering and beating way too fast to think properly, and a "yes" came out of my mouth.

eren smiled, his green eyes staring up at me. he pushed me onto the couch and stood up himself. i couldn't even think of the scenario before eren had my shirt unbuttoned and was playing with my chest.

he would slowly lean in at times and kiss my chest. it wasn't just kisses, he would suck and lick my chest. i felt like my whole body was twitching at this point.

"we gotta be quick, so i can't play with you the way i've always wanted to tonight. armin, you're really cute like this." eren said as he pinched my nipples. i arched my back and grabbed eren's wrists. "it's like you have breasts. cuteee..." he giggled and kissed my chest again.

eren stood up and ruffled my hair. "take off your pants for me, alrighttt??" i quickly did as he said, sitting on the couch with my pants and underwear at my ankles. my erection felt painful at this point, and the cold air hitting my skin didn't make it any better. "oh, you.. you have a really pretty dick. everything about you is so girly and pretty." 

i blushed and turned away. "if you're trying to hint i have small penis, you can just say it, dear god eren." i mumbled, clenching the couch. my head turned back to eren as i heard him unbuckle his jeans and let them fall.

"hey, i'm not trying to say that! weirdo.." eren laughed, pulling his boxers down to his knees. i stared at his dick, my heart pounding in my chest at the sight. "i miss your stupid haircut, you had a girly haircut when we were younger too." eren said as he grabbed my hair with his right hand. "there's still enough to grab, thank godddd.." he said with a smile as he pressed the tip of his dick to my lips.

i took both of my hands and wrapped them around eren's cock, the size of him making my hands seem quite small. 

i didn't have much time as i opened my mouth and eren pushed my head down onto his dick. he stayed still for a bit, petting my head. "armin, armin.. you're a.. you're my cockslut now.." i blushed at this comment, grabbing eren's waist with my hands. "you're gonna like this i promise.." he said quietly before putting both hands on my hand, one hand grabbing a bunch of my hair on top and one hand at the back of my head to stop me from pulling away.

i couldn't think as eren started slowly fucking my mouth, his groans filling my ears. my dick was twitching as he picked up speed. i took my own hand to jerk myself off, thrusting against myself. "armin, don't.. don't do that." eren growled lowly at me as he kicked his jeans off of his legs and feet, and then pressed one of his feet against my penis. 

i whined as eren pushed his foot deeper onto my penis. my throat vibrated against eren's cock as it pushed against the back of my throat. i was gagging and spit was falling from mouth onto my lap. "i wish i .. i could breed you, armin.." eren groaned, tapping his foot on my dick. it also seemed like he was close to cumming because, his thrusts in my mouth were slower but deeper.

tears fell from my eyes as i felt eren push my head the deepest he ever did, groaning as he did. i felt his cum fill my throat and mouth, and his cock remained in my mouth. "cum for me now, pretty boyy.. i'll help." eren said quietly, seemingly out of breath.

i let out a muffled moan as eren began to press his heel against my cock and run his toes over the head of it. it wasnt long before i was in tears again and cumming all over the bottom of eren's foot. 

"oh jeez, i should probably let you breath." eren laughed a bit as he pulled out of my mouth, but pushed any stray cum back into my mouth with his fingers. "god, i didn't think ahout the foot cum situation." he said as he sat onto the couch beside me and leaned over to grab a random t-shirt of his to wipe off his foot and any other mess.

eren slowly started dressing himself again, yawning as we met eyes again. eren's cum was resting in my mouth, and it felt gross at this point. "are you not gonna swallow it? you can spit it out it if y-" and before he could finish, i swallowed everything in my mouth. eren laughed and got up to throw away random things.

i smiled, buttoning my own shirt. my chest was covered in hickies, big surprise. my dick was a bit wet, but whatever. i buttoned my dress pants and tucked my shirt back, leaning back into the couch.

eren came back with some water and pain relief pills, handing them to me. "drink up before mikasa comes back." i followed his instructions, taking sips of the water afterwards. "i bet mikasa used my money to buy some fruity wine! and her own to buy beer, and then she's gonna say the beer is her's and no one else is gonna be able to drink itttt..." eren annoyingly ranted before grabbing the water he gave me and taking a sip.

i laughed at his stupidly unimportant rant and took the water back. "you focus on dumb shit eren.. " i said and took a drink. 

"i do?" he asked me, wrapping his arm around my neck.

"yeah, i think so."

"armin. rememberrrrr.. how i said i always wanted to play with you."

my face felt hot as he brought this up. "yeah, i do. why?"

"i meant it. i'll give you time to think about it, but we both know what i want." he said and grabbed my chin gently. our lips met again, and eren bit down on my lip before pulling from the kiss.

as i went in for another kiss, i heard the doorknob jiggle and eren jumped to his feet from the couch and quickly came to the door.

"i got some wine and beers, but you two can't drink too many beers, they're mine." mikasa said as she came into the dark room with two paper bags in her arms. "god, have you two sat in the dark the whole time?" she asked as she flicked the lights on and sat down the bags.

"i didn't even realize, the tvs pretty bright." i said nervously as i came closer to the other two. 

"armin, she did the exact shit i said she would!" eren exclaimed, and grabbed my shirt. "mikasa, i know you wayyyyy tooo wellll.." he said he grabbed her and wrapped both of his arms around one of us. we all three laughed as we stood there together.

"i love you both." eren said as he pulled his arms away and opened up a beer from the pack mikasa bought.

"two beers per man, alright?" mikasa said as she picked out glasses to pour the wine into.

eren took a drink of his beer then pressed it to my lips, making me take a sip of it. he then proceeded to take a drink, staring at me with his giant green eyes as he did so. "indirect kiss, baby." he said quietly before walking over to the table with mikasa.

i stood there, my face a red mess and my heart beating uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasnt booty BHASH. pls leaves kudos / comment. i love interacting w comments.


End file.
